Venemous Anniversaries
by DistantSonata
Summary: Kuroha/Kano. Kano has kept in touch with Kuroha, though not by choice- and even androids have certain desires they need to satisfy, much to Kano's despair. TW: blood, abuse, coarse language, suicide mention.


**Alternate Title:** I have a lot of anger and this is good for me.

**Pairing:** Kuroha/Kano

**Suggested music:** Sarcasm by Get Scared

**A/N:** Queenie has a lot of really good thoughts this is what happens when I read them also someone mentioned Kano yelling at Kuroha dunno if that was Fluffy or Cdra but yeah this happened. Additionally, I posted this on tumblr with a bit more fancy formatting.

* * *

><p>How long had he been following the demands his cellphone received ever so often, the texts from numbers he <em>swore <em>he blocked? The ones that did nothing but name a location, followed up by a threat to those precious to him? Of course he defied those orders once, but the result was his being dragged out of the house in the middle of the night, scared into not making a sound as he was ruthlessly rammed into just outside of his room, pressed into the brick of the base's outer walls. Anything- _anything _was better than that, and yet there was a certain thrill to running..

He was a ｃｏｗａｒｄ,  
>but he couldn't help but growl like a ｌｉｏｎ.<p>

Kuroha- the name was branded into his tongue just like the bearer's scent was, for it cloyed to him no matter how long he went without him. At some point he became addicted to the venom that the murderer pumped into his veins, as if it were a drug he couldn't resist paying into, as if he couldn't resist the dealer himself- or should he call him a demon? In place of charm, he desired aggression; in place of comfort, fear; in place of pleasure, pain..

One such text made his blood run cold; he couldn't slink towards such a location, he _couldn't_, not then, not on August 15th-. Humiliated anywhere else he would accede, but this was.. He would refuse. But the problem with being _prey_ was that he would be hunted, and the other found such _sport _in the chase that Kano often opted to attempt a spiteful submission, though these efforts were in vain. Never had he shaken the predator's confidence.

That took him to where he was now; blood pumping in his ears, feet carrying him further and further from their secret hideaway that served only as a flag to his predator. He didn't know where to hide- but he refused to be caught anywhere he had been found before. Sprinting until he could no longer breathe and collapsed, the blond looks up from where he had fallen..

And there, waiting for him, Kuroha stood, a sneer stretching across ghastly features.

The horror that displayed itself on the blond's face drained all colour from his countenance, hands digging into.. mulch? It was then that Kano realized that in his panic he had run to the place he had been thinking of deep down; and the raven had anticipated it, _looked forward _to it. Eyes dilated, trembling; there was no running now. He felt a hand on his head and then he was being lifted by strands of gold- how often had they been stained red?- and that voice, condescending and smooth, fell from traitorous lips like deceptively sweet chocolate.

"_How good of you to come."_

All was lost now- but he knew it was lost from the start, didn't he? A second hand takes his collar, shifting the grip, and then he was being dragged, dragged, _dragged _away, and as his vision blurred, so did that innocent swingset and all fond memories he had of the place because _of course _Kuroha would take him where he wanted, he wouldn't allow him to defy his ultimatum, _of course _he would sweep him through a new wave of pain that he somehow managed to inject into his being in spite of dulling his pain receptors each and _every _time because _of course _he could make it worse, so much _worse_...

By the time Kuroha kicked in the doors of the school his tears had dried up, but it was there that he began to fight. He didn't _want _this, didn't want to go _there _didn't want to _feel _that sort of _agony_, desired nothing but release but desired anything _but that_. Fingers scraped at the ground uselessly, a choked voice yelled for help- all in vain. It was always in vain, and yet his spirit was unbreakable in the pieces that it had been shattered into.

The snake paid him no heed, dragging him through the halls slowly, deliberately, allowing Kano's conscious to take in every window he had passed on _that day_, every door he had run past and inadvertently burned into his memory, every single thing in its rightful place and then- _then they were at the stairs._

It was there that Kuroha threw him over his shoulder, not to keep him from hurting himself on the steps but to make his ascension easier- he knew very well that the Deceiver would cling to the railing and would rather not break his arm _just yet_, as that would make his intentions just a _tad _more difficult to entertain. This was his toy- his entertainment for this timeline- and he didn't want to break him completely- _yet_. He was carefully building up Kano's tolerance, and when the boy's reactions became boring.. he'd force a reset.

Throwing the blond to the floor so that Kuroha could hear a satisfying crack of skull on pavement the male hummed, then settled atop of him, idly pulling him out of his clothes with the ease of someone incredibly practised. There was no _minute_ struggling, as Kano was certainly _fighting_ him, but the revolt was quelled by the merciless sinking of teeth into neck.

Illusion disposed of, he traced old bite marks, seeking bruises that needed to be freshened up; all the while Kano's breath fell harsh, his pale chest rising to meet the taller's nails before falling back to rest, rhythm already unsteady. It was so _easy _to coerce him into such a state- but it was entertaining all the same, seeing just how incredibly _broken _the liar was. He dragged his hand down the blond's abdomen, forcing a groan through clenched teeth-

"_Crying already?  
>-But, tsk tsk, we've hardly begun."<em>

The belt of his jeans was drawn out, stretched in front of the boy's gaze- even though he turned his head, a growl forming in his lungs, Kuroha only found the resistance endearing. There was really nothing the other could do to stop him, but his persistence, his spirit- he couldn't help but think Kano his favourite, though that was subject to change on the raven's whim. The younger was trapped beneath him, pinned by longer legs that hugged his sides as if they, too, could bite into his flesh.

Dilated feline eyes focused on that belt of his- honestly, why _did _he continue to wear it when it was used to restrain him so often-? Deep down, perhaps, he enjoyed it- the sickening wave of self-hatred that dragged him under made him slacken, breath unsteady as he glared at his captor. It wouldn't obstruct Kuroha from sliding it under his head, but his hands would- they pointedly pressed against his throat, keeping the other from fastening it. He was given a sweet smile that chilled his blood, and was wholly unprepared for the ensuing punishment- his head was lifted, then smashed into the cement until he was too dizzy to resist the tightening of leather around his neck.

Taking advantage of his captive's weakness, Kuroha almost lazily removed his clothes, using the excess belt to drag Kano to the edge of the building before he hauled him to his feet and allowed the belt to loosen by a few degrees, enabling the younger to gasp for air. As the deceiver's hands scrambled for a hold he pressed in, licking at the tears that gathered, much to his victim's chagrin-

But hardly was Kano given time to recover before Kuroha forced his shoulders around, making his gaze meet the horizon-

"_Do you like the view?"_

The raven reveled in the step the other took backwards, but his arms had already snaked around Kano's waist. Contrary to what his pet believed he would do, his muscles tightened, lifting the blond straight over the edge- the panicked scramble that ensued was all too gratifying, and he waited until Kano managed to hook his arms around the railing before releasing him entirely.

Now suspended over the building, supported only by the railing that was situated in the crook of his arm, Kano had no choice but to look down- the height itself was enough for him to grow weak, but his shoulders drew taut at the thought of dropping. The spot down there- it was exactly where Ayano had fallen, wasn't it-? His breath caught to the tempo of adrenaline, his body strained to right itself, the ball of his heels pressed uselessly against brick- in spite of the darkness below him, he couldn't help but fear someone seeing them- and in spite of the possibility of being helped, he couldn't bear the thought of being found in a situation like this-

It was in the middle of such thoughts that he found his head being jerked back, a mouth meeting his own- in his shock he slackened, though this was quickly remedied as he felt himself slipping. A whimper, a cry- he pushed upwards as much as he could, to little avail- Kuroha's head slipped past him, arms snaked downwards and as he stared at the blurring sky he felt the telltale pressure of nails against arousal.

Even as those blood-blackened fingers jerked at sensitive skin Kano was single-minded in the situation, thoughts centred only on the possibility of his dying just as Ayano had, by dropping- would he crack his head open? Would he bleed out- would it be ended quickly? Should he drop-? He could escape this, this _madness_, this cycle of abhorrent _poison_ and yet he couldn't bear to actually let himself go-

The ensuing orgasm was laden with fear- by the time he had released his seed his arms were shaking under the strain of supporting himself. He couldn't- hold on any longer, he was too tired and his head hurt and his heart was still _beat beat beating _loudly and he felt himself sliding downwards and then he was falling-

-Kuroha caught his arm as his scream split the air, pulled him over the edge, allowed him to shake against his form in what could almost be seen as gratitude for several precious seconds that had passed all too quickly before he was shoved over the rail again, backside exposed for the murderer's viewing. A tongue flicked against the shell of his ear, harbinger to the bittersweet voice that set his nerves aflame-

"_I knew you wouldn't let go."_

Muscles drew taut as his head was forced down, his eyes focusing on the sidewalk where he knew his sister hit- the bloodless spot that made him reel, made him all the more susceptible to the sudden sheathing of Kuroha's body within his own. A cry- not his own, it couldn't have been his own, not the way it sounded- his grip on rusted rail tightened, tears gathering for a plethora of reasons. His sister- his sister _died _there and he- he was fucking the murderer he swore he'd kill _at the very same place_.

-and yet he couldn't bear to look away. His eyes stung, his body stung- he felt himself rocked forward but all he could think about was the pavement below them, where the most precious person in his life had plummeted-

..but that wasn't true, was it? Because she hadn't left a mark, because he had to lay as her body, because she had been swallowed- if he had fallen just then, would the haze's snake have swallowed him too-? Teeth grit, nails scraped against metal, he could hear his breath in his head right beside the breath of his captor- Kano's dilated eyes didn't stray from the floor below, limbs shaking with strain as much as weakness as much as fear as much as _pain_, emotions buried that surfaced all too easily due to the raven and-

Fangs sank into the tightened muscles of his shoulder, a final thrust serving to release Kuroha from their little dance and yet it was something Kano would never escape. It was _his _whims that brought them here, not the liar's, it was _his _desire and for _his _entertainment and Kano was swallowing the bile that rose in the back of his throat, unbidden, at the thought of this continuing, of this happening again but of course it _would _because he had been too scared to use the exit _Kuroha himself _had given him..

His sister flashed into his mind once more as Kuroha pulled out, no longer holding his waist in place against tainted stone; without the support he fell to his knees, forehead slamming into the stone in front of him, cutting off his view of the ground. Shoulders heaved in an _oh so unsightly _manner; the blond couldn't bear trying to move, couldn't imagine going home, not for at least the rest of the night- his mind, his body, _everything_ had become so wrecked and yet-

He was yanked to his feet by a single arm, stumbling to confront the other. Even in his distress he glared at the raven, venom on his tongue as he hissed in Kuroha's face, spat curses and hurled insults and screamed threats through a hoarse throat that only made the grin on the murderer's face stretch further. And on the murderer's whim this _tantrum _was entertained, though he suddenly found his breath caught short by a sharp tug on the belt still latched around his throat- fear replaced sweltering loathing, hatred turned inwards- when he was dropped Kano dislodged the leather, curled up on his side and sobbed in the ensuing silence for a long time even after the sound of boots on pavement had faded.


End file.
